hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of hip hop albums
The hip hop albums listed below each have pages on the Hip Hop Wiki. If an album does not have a page, they will not show up on the list. Alphabetically-sorted 1-9 *''10 Day'' - Chance The Rapper, 2012 *''100 Miles and Runnin''' - N.W.A, 1990 *''20 Below'' - MC Breed, 1992 *''2Pacalypse Now'' - 2Pac, 1991 *''3 'N The Mornin' (Part Two)'' - DJ Screw, 1996 *''3 Feet High and Rising'' - De La Soul, 1989 A *''Acid Rap'' - Chance The Rapper, 2013 *''All Eyez on Me'' - 2Pac, 1996 *''All Samples Cleared!'' - Biz Markie, 1993 *''All Souled Out'' - Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth, 1991 *''Apache Ain't Shit'' - Apache, 1992 B *''Bacdafucup'' - Onyx, 1993 *''Bangin' on Wax'' - Bloods & Crips, 1993 *''Bangin' on Wax 2... The Saga Continues'' - Bloods & Crips, 1994 *''Betrayed (Can't Trust Nobody)'' - Nationwide Rip Ridaz, 1998 *''Biz's Baddest Beats'' - Biz Markie, 1994 *''Bizarre Ride II the Pharcyde'' - The Pharcyde, 1992 *''Boxcar Sessions'' - Saafir, 1994 *''Breaking Atoms'' - Main Source, 1991 *''By All Means Necessary'' - Boogie Down Productions, 1988 C *''Capital Punishment'' - Big Pun, 1998 *''Contemporary Jeep Music'' - Da King & I, 1993 *''Criminal'' - Scientifik, 1994 *''Criminal Minded'' - Boogie Down Productions, 1987 D *''Damu Ridas'' - Damu Ridas, 1995 *''Danger Zone'' - K-Rino, 1995 *''De La Soul Is Dead'' - De La Soul, 1991 *''Doggystyle'' - Snoop Doggy Dogg, 1993 *''Donuts'' - J Dilla, 2006 E *''Eazy-Duz-It'' - Eazy-E, 1988 *''Endtroducing.....'' - DJ Shadow, 1996 *''Enta da Stage'' - Black Moon, 1993 *''Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers)'' - Wu-Tang Clan, 1993 F *''Follow the Leader'' - Eric B. & Rakim, 1988 *''Fuck What You Think'' - Main Source, 1994 *''Full Scale'' - Show & A.G., 1998 *''Funky Technician'' - Lord Finesse, 1990 G *''Ghetto Dreams'' - Fat Pat, 1998 *''Goin' Off'' - Biz Markie, 1988 *''good kid, m.A.A.d city'' - Kendrick Lamar, 2012 *''Goodfellas'' - Show & A.G., 1995 *''Greatest Hits'' - 2Pac, 1998 *''Greatest Hits'' - N.W.A, 1996 *''Grip It! On That Other Level'' - Geto Boys, 1989 I *''I Been Here I'm Stayin'' - Munk wit da Funk, 1995 *''I Don't Care: The Album'' - Audio Two, 1990 *''I F*cking Hate Rappers'' - PackFM, 2010 *''I Know How To Play 'Em!'' - O.G. Style, 1991 *''Illmatic'' - Nas, 1994 *''Ism & Blues'' - Hard 2 Obtain, 1994 L *''Labcabincalifornia'' - The Pharcyde, 1995 *''Life of a Kid in the Ghetto'' - Ed O.G & Da Bulldogs, 1991 *''Lifestylez ov da Poor & Dangerous'' - Big L, 1995 *''Long Live the Kane'' - Big Daddy Kane, 1988 M *''Making Trouble'' - Geto Boys, 1988 *''Me Against the World'' - 2Pac, 1995 *''Mecca and the Soul Brother'' - Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth, 1992 *''Midnight Marauders'' - A Tribe Called Quest, 1993 *''Modal Soul'' - Nujabes, 2005 N *''N.W.A. and the Posse'' - N.W.A., 1987 *''Nationwide Rip Ridaz'' - Nationwide Rip Ridaz, 1995 *''Naughty by Nature'' - Naughty by Nature, 1991 *''Niggaz4Life'' - N.W.A, 1991 *''No More Mr. Nice Guy'' - Gang Starr, 1989 *''No One Can Do It Better'' - The D.O.C., 1989 *''No Ordinary Aggin'' - PSK-13, 1993 P *''Paid in Full'' - Eric B. & Rakim, 1987 *''People's Instinctive Travels and the Paths of Rhythm'' - A Tribe Called Quest, 1990 *''Power in Numbers'' - Jurassic 5, 2002 *''Prone to Bad Dreams'' - Point Blank, 1992 R *''Ready to Die'' = The Notorious B.I.G., 1994 *''Regulate...G Funk Era'' - Warren G, 1994 *''Res-Sa-Rec-Shun'' - Blac Haze, 1998 *''Resurrection'' - Common Sense, 1994 *''Return of the Funky Man'' - Lord Finesse, 1992 *''Runaway Slave'' - Showbiz & A.G., 1992 S *''Scars and Pain'' - Jemini the Gifted One, 1995 *''Sex Packets'' - Digital Underground, 1990 *''Soul Clap'' - Showbiz & A.G., 1991 *''Stakes Is High'' - De La Soul, 1996 *''Step in the Arena'' - Gang Starr, 1991 *''Straight Outta Compton'' - N.W.A, 1988 *''Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z.'' - 2Pac, 1993 T *''The Awakening'' - Lord Finesse, 1995 *''The Big Picture'' - Big L, 2000 *''The Biz Never Sleeps'' - Biz Markie, 1989 *''The Body-Hat Syndrome'' - Digital Underground, 1993 *''The Chronic'' - Dr. Dre, 1992 *''The Coming'' - Busta Rhymes, 1996 *''The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory'' - Makaveli, 1996 *''The Geto Boys'' - Geto Boys, 1990 *''The Ghetto's Been Good to Me'' - YZ, 1993 *''The Infamous'' - Mobb Deep, 1995 *''The Loneliest Punk'' - Fatlip, 2005 *''The Low End Theory'' - A Tribe Called Quest, 1991 *''The Main Ingredient'' - Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth, 1994 *''The Most Blunted'' - Scientifik, 1998 *''The New Breed'' - MC Breed, 1993 *''The World Is Yours'' - Scarface, 1993 *''This Is an EP Release'' - Digital Underground, 1991 W *''We Can't Be Stopped'' - Geto Boys, 1991 *''What More Can I Say?'' - Audio Two, 1988 *''Word...Life'' - O.C., 1994 Category:Lists